Uczta dla Króla
by BlueMousie
Summary: Future!fic. Luffy jako Król Piratów, Sanji jako szef kuchni w Baratie. Po latach Luffy przybywa, by skosztować nowej kuchni swojego kuka i rozmówić się z nim w zbyt długo odwlekanych sprawach dotyczących załogi.


Pisane w ramach Wymiany Gwiazdkowej na życzenie Zorda27.

Zawiera bardzo ogólne spoilery do aktualnych wydarzeń (na tyle delikatne, że można je nawet przeoczyć).

Minęły cztery lata, zanim Sanji wrócił na pokład Baratie.

Czas spędzony z Luffym i zdziwaczałymi Okama sprawił, że stał się bardziej emocjonalny, dlatego jego serce szybciej zabiło na dźwięk stukotu drewnianej nogi o parkiet głównej sali.

Zeff, stary piernik, wcale się nie zmienił. Może z wyjątkiem siwych włosów na skroniach, jednak ze względu na ich naturalny odcień, trzeba się było bliżej przyjrzeć, żeby dostrzec oznaki upływających lat.

Przemożna chęć sięgnięcia po papierosa wzięła górę, kiedy Sanji dostrzegł oznaki wzruszenia na twarzy swojego mentora. Może to gra świateł, może wytwór zmęczonego umysłu. A może prawdziwe uczucie. Faktem pozostawało, że po kilku napiętych chwilach spojrzenie starego piernika złagodniało, warkocze splecione na wąsach poruszyły się, gdy kąciki ust nieznacznie się uniosły, a postawa stała bardziej otwarta.

To przez przeżycia ostatnich miesięcy, tłumaczył sobie Sanji, kiedy podszedł do swojego mentora i przytulił go na oczach całej ekipy.

To już ten wiek, przytakiwali kucharze, widząc, jak ich szef odwzajemnia uścisk jednego z najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi na świecie, trzęsącego się od łez radości, zasmarkanego i wyjącego z ulgą, która wstrząsnęła nawet najtwardszymi z nich.

Tego dnia Czarnonogi Sanji przeszedł do legendy, porzucając życie wyjętego spod prawa pirata.

Tego samego dnia do restauracji Baratie zawitał świt nowego, wolnego świata.

Kłótnia między starym piernikiem a Sanji odbyła się następnego dnia nad francuską zupą. Poszło o gałkę muszkatołową: dodać ją przed czy po zagotowaniu?

Spór szybko urósł do rangi awantury, którą mogli usłyszeć goście w sali głównej. Żadne pokojowe pertraktacje nie pomagały, gdy oponenci rozdzielili się, liżąc rany w dwóch przeciwległych krańcach kuchni.

Dla załogi Baratie to był dopiero początek trwającej przeszło tydzień serii, uwieńczonej przekazaniem pieczy nad restauracją w ręce nowego pokolenia.

Nikt nie wspominał o całkowitej sumie kosztów poniesionych na zakup _nowocześniejszych_ zastaw stołowych, ani _lepszego_ sprzętu na miarę swoich czasów. Ekipa posłusznie zmiatała potłuczoną porcelanę, zbite szkło, wygięte sztućce i chochle. Pod koniec pamiętnego tygodnia nikogo nie zdziwił odcisk buta w zniszczonym kociołku ani okrągłe otwory w ścianach, do których prowadziła sieć pęknięć.

Ósmego dnia mało kto zwrócił uwagę na dezorientację załogi statku zajmującego się wywożeniem odpadów, kiedy zamiast zwyczajnego kontenera zacumowanego przy rufie, znalazła ona małą łódź wypełnioną pozostałościami po starym Baratie.

Przed rokiem stali bywalcy restauracji Baratie z pewną dozą nieufności przyjęli informację o odejściu na emeryturę dotychczasowego szefa kuchni.

Zeff nie kłopotał się rozsyłaniem powiadomień ani organizowaniem specjalnego bankietu. Tylko przypadek sprawił, że w gazecie pojawiła się krótka notka prasowa.

W środku ruchliwego dnia Zeff wyszedł na salę główną bez fartucha i czapki, usiadł przy jednym ze stolików i czekał ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. Zdezorientowani goście rozglądali się po sobie, niektórzy snując teorie odnośnie powodu, dla którego szef kuchni mógłby zasiąść wśród nich o tak niezwykłej porze, tym bardziej bez uniformu.

Po kilku minutach sytuacja uspokoiła się. Większość gapiów ponownie skupiła się na własnych talerzach, pozornie zapominając o osobliwym wydarzeniu, do chwili pojawienia się kucharz z daniem dla Zeffa.

Bez słowa podał posiłek, który został zjedzony z apetytem i pełną aprobatą.

W ten sposób odbyło się przekazanie władzy między parą wybuchowych mężczyzn znanych ze swojej pasji do gotowania.

Niektórzy członkowie ekipy wciąż pamiętali Sanjiego.

Genialnego kucharza z wrodzonym talentem, uprzejmego dla kobiet, nienawidzącego piratów, spierającego się z Zeffem w rozmaitych kwestiach.

Dziękującego na kolanach za wszystko, co dla niego zrobili.

Udającego się w podróż za młodym piratem z wielkim marzeniem, samemu niosąc równie nieprawdopodobnym cel na chudych barkach.

Zamkniętego w sobie, nieufnego odludka, którego ulubionym miejscem była kuchnia, najbardziej pasjonującym zajęciem irytowanie Zeffa i flirtowanie, jedyną miłością gotowanie.

Jednak większość z tej ekipy wyruszyła w morze tuż za nim, próbując mu dorównać.

Wracali i odpływali z nowymi załogami. Wspomnieniami. W gazeta pojawiały się listy gończe. Bywały też dni, gdy korespondencja zawierała wyrazy ubolewania przesłane na adres jedynych znanych krewnych.

Baratie nigdy wcześniej nie była tak ożywiona.

Nowi kucharze spływali, zwabieni sławą Sanjiego. Pragnęli uczyć się samego mistrza ich idola. Równie szybko, jak się pojawili, tak znikali. Pod osłonną nocy, w hańbie i z przekleństwami na ustach.

A Zeff nadal czekał na swojego nieopierzonego syna.

Mężczyzna, który pewnego dnia pojawił się na pokładzie wodnej restauracji przerósł jego najśmielsze oczekiwania: wydoroślał, nabrał masy, umiejętności, charakteru. Słabość do kobieta stała się drobną niedogodnością, skrytość ustąpiła otwartości, marna namiastka kucharza przeistoczyła się w prawdziwego szefa.

Tamtego dnia, gdy pracownicy chrapali pogrążeni w głębokim śnie, stary piernik chlipał, zasmarkując sumiaste wąsy z uśmiechem na ustach, pozwalając, aby obawy o przyszłość pewnego wrażliwego chłopca spłynęła wraz ze łzami, a ciężar minionych lat wreszcie opadł z obolałych, nadwyrężonych ramiona.

Część gości przyzwyczajona do okrzyków i przekleństw wydobywających się z kuchni z zaskoczeniem spoglądała w stronę drzwi, za którymi znikali kelnerzy z zamówieniami. Z niechęcią spoglądali na młodego blondyna w eleganckim garniturze i manierach dżentelmena, sądząc, że siłą zmusił swojego poprzednika do rezygnacji.

W lokalu nigdy nie panowała tego rodzaju cisza.

Zawsze — szczególnie w godzinach szczytu — gwar rozmów roznosił się po głównej sali, wypełniając przestrzeń śmiechem i brzdękiem sztućców. Ale nie tamtego dnia — pierwszego dnia rządów nowego szefa kuchni.

Jakie będą dania przygotowywane przez nowego kucharza? Czy dorównają dotychczas serwowanym potrawom? Czy może ich jakoś drastycznie spadnie i goście będą zmuszeni do znalezienia innego lokalu?

Pierwsze danie Sanji zaserwował osobiście — najbardziej wymagającemu z gości, znanemu z wyszukanego smaku, ciętego języka i ogromnej sumy przeznaczanej na zaspokajanie kulinarnych zachcianek.

Jeden kęs wystarczył, aby wydał opinię: wyborne.

Sanji zapalił papierosa, podziękował za odwiedzenie lokalu i wrócił do kuchni.

I tak Baratie rozpoczęła nowy etap w swojej historii.

Sanji obserwował morze oparty o barierkę na piętrze.

Życie wydawało się toczyć wolnym rytmem, tak różnym od zwariowanego tempa do jakiego przywykł przez ostatnie lata. Brak czasu na odpoczynek, refleksje, niepotrzebne gdybanie, tylko przygoda za przygodą, pogoń za pogonią, kolejne odwiedzone wyspy i uratowani przyjaciele, sojusznicy, walka z Rządem na przemian z Imperatorami.

Nie pisał się na narażanie życia, balansowanie na granicy śmierci, kiedy Zeff odprawił go z Baratie pod skrzydła Luffy'ego. Ani na to, że mu się to spodoba, że odnajdzie w tej szalonej załodze brakującą cząstkę siebie, dzięki której stanowił całość.

Zajęło mu to wiele czasu, prawdopodobnie dłużej niż pozostałym, ale w końcu Luffy przedarł się również do jego serca i wyrył na nim swoją maksymę: _podążaj za marzeniami, bądź wolny i wierz w swoich nakama_.

Dopalał papierosa, gotowy wrócić do środka i popędzić kilku leniwych pracowników, kiedy zauważył cumujący statek.

Mała brygantyna, jak ich wiele pływało po morzach. Na pierwszy rzut oka załoga wydawała się bandą nieokrzesanych zbirów, którzy zrobią zamieszanie zaraz po otrzymaniu rachunku.

Dwa i pół roku spędził jako pirat, nadal jednak nie tolerował braku manier.

Prawdopodobnie nie poświęciłby im większej uwagi, gdyby nie postać kapitana wyłaniająca się spod pokładu.

Nigdy nie spodziewałby się takiego gościa tuż po powrocie.

Z uwagą obserwował zgarbioną, wymizerniałą postać. Gin wydawał rozkazy słabym głosem niesłyszalnym z miejsca, w którym stał Sanji. W trakcie wypowiadania jednej z komend zaniósł się kaszlem. Załoga biegła się, gdy napad nie ustał po kilku sekundach.

Sanji obserwował, jak mężczyźni w sile wieku, z chustami na głowach, z szablami u boku, o przeszywającym spojrzeniu — jednym słowem kwintesencja groźne zbója — tłoczyli się wokół kapitana ze zmartwionymi wyrazami twarzy.

Jeżeli ktoś sądził, że piraci byli bezlitosnymi bandytami, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie spotkał żadnego prawdziwego przedstawiciela znienawidzonej profesji.

Nawet jako sceptyk, Sanji doświadczył tak wielu dowodów na obalenie tej tezy, niejednokrotnie uczestnicząc się do nich osobiście, że parskał za każdym razem, gdy słyszał podobne brednie.

Skoro piraci byli bezdusznymi okrutnikami, to kim w takim razie był Rząd?

Wkrótce Gin doszedł do siebie. Przy jego boku pozostało trzech załogantów gotowych do wsparcia swojego kapitana.

Uśmiech sam pojawił się na ustach Sanjiego na wspomnienie ostatniego razu, gdy rozmawiali.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy zwrócenie na siebie uwagi to dobry pomysł, ale nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie. Bo ile razy zdarzała się taka okazja?

— Oi, wy tam — zawołał.

To zwróciło uwagę piratów krzątających się na pokładzie brygantyny, przygotowując statek do zacumowania i udania się na wykwintną kolację. Gin zamrugał zaskoczony, zanim słaby uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, w momencie, gdy go rozpoznał. Sanji dostrzegł również krew w kącikach, bo nieco ostudziło jego entuzjazm.

— Nie jesteśmy instytucją charytatywną, tutaj się płaci za jedzenie!

Przez chwilę stali, gapiąc się na niego, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa, nawet Gin zdawał się nie wiedzieć, jak zareagować na podobną uwagę.

Po kilku sekundach moment minął i fala oburzonych wrzasków rozniosła się wokół Baratie, jednak Gin uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

Otrzymawszy to, czego chciał, odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował do kuchni, żeby przyrządzić jedno ze swoich popisowych dań.

Od tego dnia Baratie stała się miejsce znanym z goszczenia piratów. I bynajmniej nie straciła w ten sposób renomy jednej z najlepszych restauracji na świecie. Niektórzy twierdzili, że to właśnie dzięki temu tytuł ten napierał dosłownego znaczenia.

Tamtego dnia — dnia, gdy historia zatoczyła koło — Sanji pracował nad nowym daniem. Miało odznaczać się szczególnie mocnym aromatem smażonego mięsa, którego soczysty smak rozpływałby się w ustach jeszcze podczas delikatnego, owocowego deseru.

Kucharze starali się nie zwracać uwagi na zamieszanie panujące w sali głównej — nie było tygodnia, żeby nie trafił się pirat, który próbował uciec przed zapłaceniem rachunku — jednak trudno było przeć się pokusie zerknięcia.

Przedłużające się zamieszanie zwróciło uwagę szefa kuchni — zwykle oznaczało to awanturujących się gości albo oszustów planujących zbiec bez płacenia za obiad.

Sanji postanowił interweniować, zanim sytuacja jeszcze bardziej się zaostrzy, powodując dodatkowych stres, jednak zamarł w połowie drogi przez uchylone drzwi.

Czas się zatrzymał na kilka długich, nerwowych sekund, po których Sanji odwrócił się z uśmiechem na ustach, ale nie takim, jakim obdarzał piękne kobiety, prawiąc im komplementy. Ten był delikatny. Skromny, pełen ciepła i czułości. Zazwyczaj tego rodzaju uśmiechami obdarza się ukochane osoby.

Jeszcze tego dnia, późnym wieczorem, nie milkły spekulacje. Pełne podniecenia gorączkowe szepty informowały o najdrobniejszym szczególe: nuceniu piosenek Króla Soul, przerażającej aurze i skupieniu nieporównywalnym z niczym innym.

Sanji był w transie.

Kucharze spoglądali urzeczeni na pracę swojego szefa, próbując jak najwięcej zapamiętać.

Dłonie poruszały się nad kuchenką w płynnych ruchach, jakby nie unosiły się nad gorącymi płomieniami — tak z pewnością wyglądali czarodzieje rzucający zaklęcie nad bulgoczącymi kociołkami: otuleni oparami skrywającymi ich twarze, nadające subtelnej aury ruchom pełnym gracji, majestatu mistrzów. Szatkowane warzywa, krojone i panierowane mięso, smażone na głębokim oleju z dodatkiem przypraw zdawały się nabierać mocy w rękach Sanjiego.

Tego dnia przyrządził posiłek składający się z jednego tylko dania, jednak jego jakość, uczucia włożone w jego przygotowanie i opracowanie przepisu, sprawiły, że nigdy więcej, nawet w najbardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach, nikt nie zdołał powtórzyć tego unikalnego smaku.

Danie nosiło prostą nazwę „Nakama" i od tamtej pory serwowane było w najróżniejszych wariacjach wszystkim podróżnikom, poszukującym swojego bezpiecznego portu, przystani, gdzie nabiorą sił przed nowymi wyzwaniami.

Plotki głosiły, że Słomkowy Kapelusz, żeby zdobyć tytuł Króla Piratów, musiał stawić czoło czterem Imperatorom, elitarnym agentom Rządu, Marynarce i rywalizującym z nim piratom. Podobno musiał poświęcić własną rodzinę, żeby dojść na szczyt. Podobno członkowie jego załogi byli krwiożerczymi bandytami, mającymi sobie za nim sprawiedliwość. Podobno...

Ludzie mówili o Słomkowym Kapeluszu i jego załodze tak wiele zaprzeczających sobie rzeczy, że wkrótce, jeszcze przed upłynięciem roku od ogłoszenia pamiętnej informacji o znalezieniu skarbu Gol D. Rogera, większość z nich straciła na znaczeniu.

Jedną z nich, tę mającą chyba najwięcej wspólnego z prawdą, była plotka o niepohamowanym apetycie Monkey D. Luffy'ego. Goście Baratie coraz częściej spekulowali, kiedy nadejdzie dzień, gdy w drzwiach restauracji pojawi się sam Król Piratów.

Większość z nich liczyła, że nie będzie wtedy obecna na sali, inni z podekscytowaniem oczekiwali tej chwili. Tylko nieliczni zdawali się świadomi relacji szefa kuchni z osławionym kapitanem, jednak zachowali tę informację dla siebie, uśmiechając się pod nosem za każdym razem, kiedy słyszeli podobne domysły.

Gdy ten dzień nastąpił, a Baratie zapanowała martwa cisza.

Luffy rozejrzał się. Trudno powiedzieć, czego szukał: miejsca, kelnera czy przeciwnika, jednak jego obecność zupełnie zmieniła atmosferę panującą w restauracji.

Dotychczasowe pogaduszki zastąpiły okrzyki paniki. Rumor był tym głośniejszy, gdy dołączyło do nich szurające po podłodze i upadające na nią krzesła, brzdęk sztućców, tłuczonej zastawy, tupot tuzinów obcasów, ciche pochlipywania.

Co zaskakujące, żadna z tych rzeczy nie zwróciła jego uwagi. Zupełnie nie przejął się sytuacją rozgrywającą się przy wyjściu ani zaciekawionym, choć przestraszonym spojrzeniom. Nie mrugnął powieką, gdy błysnęła lampa aparatu uwieczniająca to doniosłe wydarzenie.

Uczestnicy opowiadali później, że ze wszystkich zwolnionych miejsc wybrał nieużywany wcześniej stolik przy spiralnych schodach. Usiadł, odłożył butelkę na stolik i czekał.

Po prostu czekał.

Wkrótce z kuchni wyłonił się kelner. Na drżących nogach, oblany zimnym potem podszedł do Króla Piratów i zapytał, czy może w czymś pomóc.

— Zaczekam... — padła odpowiedź, a po niej tylko milczenie.

Świadkowie twierdzą, że słyszeli ciche pochrapywanie, kelner zaklinał się, że to warknięcia — jak było naprawdę, nigdy nie ustalono.

Gdy przez dłuższy czas nic się nie wydarzyło, część gapiów straciła zainteresowanie. Odpłynęli, zgodnie twierdząc, że woleli nie ryzykować życia. Ci bardziej żądni sensacji, opuścili miejsce zdarzenia zaraz po nich. Ostali się tylko najwytrwalsi.

Po godzinie pojawił się sam szef kuchni ze specjalnym daniem.

O tym, co stało się później, krążą różne pogłoski. Mówi się, że Król Piratów skrytykował danie. Inna wersja podaje, że Sanji wyprosił gościa zaraz po tym, jak ten skończył, twierdząc, że nie ma tam dla niego miejsca. Bywały i takie odmiany, w których były łowca głów, Roronoa Zoro, pojawił się w progu z butelką sake i zaproponował, że całe towarzystwo napije się w zamian za nie zniszczenie restauracji i nie płacenie na posiłek.

Tamtego dnia narodziło się wiele błędnych przesądów odnośnie tego spotkania, pogarszając reputację Króla Piratów, jednocześnie przyciągając całe tłumy śmiałków, którzy chcieli zobaczyć miejsce, gdzie jadł Monkey D. Luffy.

Tak narodziła się legenda o mocy „Nakama".

Jedynie załoga Baratie znała prawdziwy przebieg zdarzeń. Nikt jednak nie próbował upublicznić tych informacji w obawie przed... wyśmianiem.

To, co zaszło, gdy większość gapiów rozstąpiła się, zniechęcona oczekiwaniem... po prostu nie mieściło się w głowie... Bo jak Król Piratów mógł być takim idiotą, jego bosman jeszcze większym, dotąd poważny szef restauracji zachowywać się jak dziecko, rzucając wymyślnymi wyzwiskami?

Absolutnie nikt nie wziąłby ich na poważnie.

Dlatego milczeli.

Tylko między sobą opowiadali, jak to wyglądało w rzeczywistości.

— Oi, ten zielonogłowy amator sake znowu się zgubił? — zapytał Sanji, odpalając papierosa.

Od ostatniego razu Luffy nie nauczył się ani grama manier: wciąż jadł szybko, chaotycznie i mówił z pełnymi ustami.

— Feka na statku.

— Jakie przewidywalne — westchnął. — Zaraz wrócę.

— Fynies fiecej! — zawołał za nim Luffy.

Sanji udał się do kuchni, przygotowując następną porcję, jednak, mimo perfekcyjnego wykonania, zdawała się mniej... magiczna, jakby uczucia włożone w jej przyrządzenie były... słabsze.

— Oi, ty tam. Zanieś to na statek Słomkowego Kapelusza. Upewnij się, że dostanie ją pewien zielonowłosy glon — polecił przypadkowemu kucharzowi i zabrał się za nakładanie pięciu porcji.

— Upewnij się, że narobisz dużo hałasu, inaczej ta zielona małpa potnie cię na plasterki, uznając za wroga — uprzedził wychodzącego pracownika.

Odwrócony plecami, nie miał szansy dostrzec, jak mężczyzna pobladł, odwrócił się w jego stronę i niemal błagał o zmianę przydziału.

— Przekaż też: „Hej, kapuściana głowo, jak masz ochotę na sake, to postaraj się nie zgubić po drodze".

Głośno przełknięta ślinę słychać było w zalegającej w kuchni ciszy. Jedynie brzdęk naczyń i plusk wody zakłócały napiętą aurę unoszącą się nad pomieszczeniem.

Po chwili Sanji opuścił kuchnię z pięcioma talerzami, tym razem zajmując miejsce naprzeciw Luffy'ego. Zebrał puste talerze, odkładając je na bok, i zapalił, obserwując pałaszującego przyjaciela.

Ile to lat minęło? Trzy? Pięć?

Pierwsze dwa spędził na badaniu All Blue — morza, którego nie powinno być, zamieszane przez gatunki ryb tak smacznych, że początkowe miesiące spędził wyłącznie na degustacji, poznawaniu smaków, próbowaniu różnorodnych kombinacji.

Nie śpieszyło mu się do powrotu na stare wody Nowego Świata. Ani nawet na East Blue, gdzie pragnął się znaleźć zaraz po rozstaniu z załogą — w jedynym miejscu na ziemi, dokąd prowadziły jego myśli od czasu spotkania z biologicznym ojcem.

Luffy skończył posiłek — Sanji w międzyczasie przyniósł mu kolejne dwie porcje — zanim rozsiadł się na krześle z wpółprzymkniętymi powiekami.

Przez długą chwilę panowała przyjemna cisza. W powietrzu unosiła się mgiełka dymu, chociaż papieros od dawna leżał zgaszony w popielniczce. Sanji również przymknął powieki, wsłuchując się w kojący oddech Luffy'ego.

W ciągu minionych lat do Baratie zawitali kolejni członkowie załogi.

Po nim odeszła Robin. Wybrała życie wśród Rewolucjonistów, a przynajmniej tej części, która zdołała przetrwać starcie z Czarnobrodym i agentami Rządowymi.

W ślad za nią ruszył Usopp. Po nim Brook. Chopper.

Nami.

Gdy tylko myśl o ich pięknej nawigatorce pojawiła się w głowie Sanjiego, Luffy otworzył oczy. Jego przeszywający wzrok kuł poczuciem winy, zawiedzioną nadzieją, zaprzepaszczonymi szansami na... lepsze życie.

Sięgnął po papierosa, a Luffy przyglądał się obrączce na jego palcu.

Do tej pory nikt z ekipy nie zapytał. Nawet Zeff. W zamian Sanji nie oferował wyjaśnień, pozostawiając miejsce dla domysłów.

Z pewnością podejrzewali, że został porzucony — z jego łatwowierną naturą i kochliwością, łatwo mógł paść ofiarą oszustwa z ręki pięknej kobiety. Za każdym razem cieszył się, że nie widział miny Glona, kiedy dowiedział się o zaręczynach. Ani nie słyszał komentarza.

Czasami słyszał szepty — powoli przeradzające się w wiarygodną teorię — że szybko został wdowcem.

Może tak byłoby łatwiej?...

W tych rzadkich, nostalgicznych chwila, kiedy dopuszczał do siebie myśli o popełnionych błędach, pojawiało się także wspomnienie ich uśmiechniętych twarzy, gdy serwował swój ostatni posiłek na Sunny. A po niej chwilę rozstania: zapłakane twarze, — Sanji próbował nie pamiętać Zoro unikającego jego wzroku, jakby obawiał się, że zdradzi w ten sposób swoje prawdziwe uczucia — szlochy dźwięczące w uszach, gorzki posmak w ustach — palnie nie zawsze pomagało się odprężyć, czasami osiągało się zgoła odmienny efekt — pieczenie pod powiekami i chłodny wiatr na policzkach, kiedy spojrzał na odpływający statek, zabierający ze sobą cząstkę jego samego.

Kilka następnych dni spędził bez jedzenia, pił tylko tyle, żeby się nie odwodnić.

Potem... Potem ruszył na All Blue, by spełnić swoje wielkie marzenie.

— Wiesz, Zoro się o ciebie martwił. Przez caaaaały czas, shishishi.

Sanji prychnął.

— Mówił: „Gdzie ten ero—kuk, kiedy go potrzeba?", albo „Prędzej skonam", kiedy Chopper zapytał, czy doskwiera mu samotność.

Niby kiedy Luffy stał się sadystą? Dlaczego mu to wszystko mówił teraz, kiedy Glon był na wyciągnięcie ręki, wystarczyło tylko...

— Po twoim odejściu... — Luffy urwał, jakby nie był pewien, czy może kontynuować — czy ma prawo zdradzić cudzy sekret. — Tęskniłem za twoim mięsem, Usopp nie gotował nawet w małej części tak dobrze. Nawet jeżeli zależało od niego, jego życie. Zoro prawie użył na nim swoich mieczy, zapominając, że to nie ty, shishishi.

Beztroski a jednak taki... okrutny.

— Po co mi to mówisz? — zapytał Sanji z twardą nutą. Tylko to powstrzymywało jego głos przed załamaniem. — Nie obchodziło mnie, co myślał ten zielonowłosy makaron, nie interesuje mnie teraz — stwierdził, choć wcale nie stanowczym tonem, jak planował.

Luffy nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie na niego spojrzał. Spojrzał w sposób, od którego Sanjiego przeszyły ciarki, w sposób, który dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że jego nie oszuka, że wie, że pamięta i że nadal nie pogodził się z rozwiązaniem sprawy na Cukierkowej Wyspie.

Kiedy otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć — choć nie miał pojęcia, jakich użyć słów, ani nawet do chciałby przekazać — drzwi wejściowe uderzyły z hukiem o ścianę.

— Ora, ora, co to ma być za suuuuper niefajne zachowanie? Jak wy tu traktujecie gości, co? — dociekał Franky, trzymając w powietrzy kucharza, którego Sanji wysłał z posiłkiem dla Zoro.

— Wybacz, szefie, kiedy podpłynąłem, on... — Wskazał na Franky'ego. — ...on nagle wyłonił się z... ze środka statku i... Wybacz mi, szefie!

Sanji westchnął. Luffy zaśmiał się, ponownie zmieniając w beztroskiego lekkoducha, jakby poprzednia rozmowa nie miała miejsca.

Może to i lepiej? Jeszcze nie był gotowy na konfrontację z tym... błędem.

— Co za nieokrzesanie! — cyknął Sanji, wstając od stołu. — Usiądź, przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia.

— Nie da rady.

Usta Luffy'ego przypominały cienką linię, a oczy skały.

— Wybacz, ale już i tak daliśmy wam sporo czasu.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Komodor Coby przybywa nam na ratunek! —zawołał kucharz, w którego wstąpiłby nowe siły na wspomnienie oficera Marynarki, który sprawował pieczę nad tym rejonem.

Luffy roześmiał się.

— Tego się mogłem spodziewać po Cobym, shishishi.

Sanji odpalił kolejnego papierosa.

— Pora na nas, Sanji — stwierdził Król Piratów, jeszcze przed chwilą śmiejący się jak dawny Luffy. — To nowe danie było świetne. Jeszcze kiedyś wpadniemy na dłużej.

— Ora, macie tu jakieś zapasy koli? — zainteresował się Franky, a szamoczący się w jego rękach kucharz zamarł.

— Hę?

— Na zapleczu jest kilka zgrzewek, możesz je zabrać. I tak goście wolą wino albo oranżadę.

Franky zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do kuchni. Sanji odprowadził go wzrokiem, podążając za Luffym. Stali na głównym tarasie Baratie, skąd mieli widok na horyzont, w tym flotę statków zmierzających w ich kierunku.

Dzień był piękny. Słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie, zmąconym kilkoma białymi chmurami, leniwie przemykającymi nad ich głowami. Idealne warunki na morską bitwę.

— Trzymaj się! — zawołał Luffy, zanim jego naciągnięte ramię zaczęło się zwijać, przenosząc go na pokład Sunny.

Franky dołączył do niego z całym zapasem koli, jakie posiadała restauracja.

— To suuuuper fajne z twojej strony. Dzięki i do następnego!

Przez cały czas Sanji starał się ignorować mrowienie po prawej stronie twarzy. Ani podrygów, żeby wzbić się w powietrze i...

To za dużo, nawet po tylu latach, dzielących ich wodach, doświadczeniach. Wszystkim. Jeszcze za wcześniej i jednocześnie o wiele za późno. Nie ten miejsce, nie ten czas.

Sanji zbierał się do odejścia — ucieczki — w bezpieczne ściany Baratie, kiedy usłyszał.

— Oi!

Zatrzymał się.

— Zawsze miałem cię za tchórza, ale nie sądziłem, że naprawdę nim jesteś.

Podziałało.

Sanji poderwał opuszczoną głowę, wzrok wbity w zakurzone deski, dłonie skryte w kieszeniach — tylko Glon potrafił tego dokonać, tak całkowicie go otworzyć, nawet jeżeli początkowo chodziło jedynie o rywalizację.

Przestało, kiedy Sanji zrozumiał, że całe życie uciekał, stopniowo zapadając się w samym sobie, aż nie pozostało nic innego, jak zacząć się zapadać w nicość.

— I kto to mówi? Facet, który nie potrafi przejść pięciu metrów, żeby się nie zgubić na prostej drodze.

Zoro parsknął na obelgę, jakby była czymś zwyczajnym. Rozmową między przyjaciółmi, droczeniem się. Normą.

— Uważaj na siebie, Skręcona Brewko.

I odwrócił się, zostawiając za sobą osłupiałego Sanjiego.

Nawet jeżeli czuł, że nie zasłużył, spodziewał się prostego skinienia — w końcu Zoro nie było człowiekiem wielu słów, preferował działanie, a jednak...

Słowa wypowiedziane miękkim, lekko zachrypniętym, ale wciąż pewnym głosem zdawały się przenikać każdy skrawek ciała Sanjiego — dopiero gdy spojrzał na swoje dłonie, zrozumiał, że drży. Zrozumiał, co znaczyły zrumienione policzki, uniesione oba kąciki ust, zamiast jednego, zwykle wyrażającego sarkazm, ramiona opuszczone wzdłuż ciała, spojrzenie...

Właśnie wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Zoro nie odwrócił wzroku, kiedy na niego patrzył. Od chwili, gdy nawiązali kontakt patrzył na Sanjiego — skupiony, śmiertelnie poważny, szczery. Obiecujący.

Naraz zrozumiał powód drżenia — nie chodziło o strach ani o wstyd. Bynajmniej.

Sanji uśmiechnął się, odwracając na pięcie. Podbiegł na brzeg pomostu i zawołał:

— Ty też, Kapuściana Głowo!

Śmiał się. I śmiał. I śmiał.

A razem z nim Luffy i Franky.

I Zoro.

Tamtego dnia nastąpił nowy początek nowego świata, który zapoczątkował sam Król Piratów.

Tamtego dnia Sanji powrócił do domu.


End file.
